


A demon's  declaration of Love

by Nimenic



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, But in a demon way, Demons, Kissing, M/M, Slow Dancing, This is My Design
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimenic/pseuds/Nimenic
Summary: Who says demons can't feel love?They just have a different way of showing it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I've posted anywhere in years. So I thought why not throw myself out there with a demon au of some guys you might have seen or heard of over at youtube.

75\. I was thinking about you 

 

Mad looks on as his old friend/lover Infelix throws the half smoked cigarette he’d been smoking on the ground next to Mad’s feet.

“So...” Mad says.

“ So?” Infelix responded as he looks over the cracked mask of his former companion.  
Mad crosses his arms as he continues.

“Why did you call me here? I thought you had new pets to play with? Or are the too obedient for your liking?” 

“Oh, they're fun and all you know that. You’ve played with them yourself.” Infelix smirked showing his white slightly elongated teeth.  
“But they’ll never be as much fun as you.”

Mad lets out a frustrated sigh.  
“You’re just bored again Infelix . That's why I’m here isn’t it?”

“You know me too well Mad.”

“Unfortunately I do. Mad huffs.  
“Where are they now?”

“Entertaining themselves I guess. They always did prefer each other's company best.” Infelix says.

“Oh, the horrible things they can do together.” Mad smiles under the mask.

“Ah, but we can do so much worse. Always could.” Infelix answer Mad’s smile. 

“Is that what you want Infelix? To relive the good old days?”

“I was thinking about it. And you.”

“I”m surprised. I thought you would be content with your new playthings.” Mad lowers his arms as he glares at Infelix through the mask.  
Infelix moves closer to Mad and all but whispers.

“Maybe so but you know that I’ll always come back to you. As you always comes back to me.”

Mad tilts his head as Infelix caresses his mask with his long fingers.

“So, what do you say Mad? Wanna make the world burn with me again?” 

Mad’s hands finds their way to Infelix waist gripping tight enough to bruise. 

“Why not my friend. Why not.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing

14\. Can I have this dance?

 

Two demons are standing side by side on a high up balcony looking over the room that is now littered with dead bodies.

Shadows are still retracting to the grayish one as the green one is still glitching from the adrenaline of the kills. 

Anti licks his fingers clean of blood then turns his head to Dark.

“Well that was fun!” 

Dark raises an eyebrow at the words that breaks there almost silence.

“Oh, calm your tit’s Dark. I was actually being serious this time. As dates goes this has to be one of the best ones.” Anti turns around to fully look at Dark.

“I’m glad you had fun.” The shadow returns.

“Like you didn’t?! I think I actually caught you smiling at one time. Hands and shadows deep in blood.” Anti teases earning a huff from Dark as the final shadows returns to their master.

“So what do you want to do now?” Anti asks. The glitching having subsided.

“What do you mean?” Dark tilts his head towards the glitch.

“Well the night is still young and we’re eternal. Can’t just end it here and now can we?” Anti smirks. 

Dark seems to ponder it a bit then says;   
“No, I guess we can’t” 

Then turn his whole body to Anti as he reaches out an upturned hand and asks;   
“Can I have this dance?”

“What?” 

“No date is complete especially one as spectacular as this one without a dance.” Dark smiles (well as close to it as he can get).   
Anti just stares at the offered hand then up at Dark then back at the hand. 

“Fuck it, why not?” 

He says as he takes the hand and feels Dark’s other one reach around to hold his waist.

“I see that you're leading.”

“Do you want to do it?”

“Nah, sweep me off of my feet.” Anti smiles as Dark starts leading them in a slow dance.

Two demons are dancing on top of a balcony in a room filled with dead bodies. To a beautiful but haunting melody left behind by the parties former guests.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this on my phone since I don't actually have a laptop anymore.  
> Which mean the updates will come at you whenever I have a chance to write them down on said phone.
> 
> Expect grammatical errors. Sorry!

56\. It brings out your eyes 

 

Dark studies Anti’s newly dyed hair and hums as the green haired demon walks out of the bathroom and went about fixing it.

“What?!” Anti hiss after being stared at for about ten minutes straight.

“I like it.” Dark says in a monotone voice.

“Like what?” Anti asks starting to look around himself trying to find whatever the hell Dark was going on about.

“Your hair.”

“My hair?!” Anti’s hands flew up to touch the hair.

“It suits you. The green, it brings out your eyes.” Dark says with what might have been a pleased tone. He was actually almost smiling. Maybe.

“Do you now?” Anti turns to Dark. Carding his fingers through his hair as he approaches Dark. 

Dark hums in return. As he takes in the sight of Anti coming to stand in front of him.  
Dark can feel Anti’s fangs scrape his earlobe as Anti leaned forward and whispered 

“Which ones?” 

Then looks straight at Dark as his eye color glitches from black to blue to green to one black and one with a green scalera with a blue iris. Then back to all black again.

“So?” Anti smirks at Dark who seems to be at a lot for words. “Which ones?” 

“Uhm..all of them.” Dark finally answers.

“Good boy.” Anti kisses Dark’s nose and glitches away laughing leaving a slightly confused Dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found a function on my phone called voicememo. That makes my life a whole lite easier when it comes to rewrite these from paper form to digital.
> 
> Enjoy a little longer thing with all the boys.

26\. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to

Anti and Dark stood together in the warehouse looking over the mangled corpse of the demon in front of them. Anti licking a bit of blood off of his fingers making Dark cringe at the display, as he brushes of a few tufts of silver hair from his suit jacket.

“Well” Anti says “I guess that's that.

“He's finally gone.” Dark says as he continues to straighten out his suit. 

“I need to wash this.” 

“You have ten suits just like that one Dark. Just let this one die.” 

“But this is my favorite.” 

Dark huffs pondering how much the dry cleaning bill will land on this time or if it would just be easier to scare the man who cleans them for him.  
Anti just wipes his hands on his black shirt in an attempt to clean them a bit more. 

“So what do we do now since he's gone?” Anti shrugs towards the light haired demon or what used to be one. 

“Well, I am going to find a dry cleaner and then take a bath.” Dark turns to leave. 

“Care to join me?” He turns his head with a smirk towards Anti. 

“Well I thought you never…”

“WHERE IS HE?!” A dark maniacal voice echoes through the warehouse. 

“WHAT HAVE YOU FILTHY ASS SCUM DEMONS DONE WITH HIM?!!” 

The voice continues as its starting to take form beside them. 

“Who?” Anti stares as the figure begins to flickers in and out of a blue light as its face changes between a bloody mask and a mask that looks half cyborg. 

“Mad..?” Dark says as it takes a step forward. 

“Wrong! Mad is not in right now, try again later.” The figures carved smile lights up.

“Who are you then?” Anti asks taking a step back towards Dark gracing his fingers with his hand as a show of support. 

Both demons know of Mad, they have a both had the misfortune of meeting him.  
They know that he’s one of the deadliest demons in this realm.  
Most due to his insane blood lust and the fact that he's all but demented.  
Which is also a reason why Infelix likes him so much.

Mad can't be controlled the only one who ever came close enough is Infelix.  
But this is a new Mad that neither Anti or Dark as witness before and it's starting to scare them.

“We are Mad!Virus you assholes and we are looking for him now give us HIM!”  
The creature known as Mad!Virus says as he starts growing in size.

“Him who?” Dark asks as he feels Anti gripping his hand. 

“We don't know who you're talking about.” 

“Maybe…” 

“Shut up glitch bitch and shadow puppet. Don't lie to me!”  
Mad!Virus comes closer gaining in height so much that he seems to be looming over them. 

“I know you have him. He said he was going to meet you.” 

“You mean..” Dark starts but his silence by a scream from Mad!Virus as he sees the mangled form of the silver haired demon. 

“NOOOOO!!!” 

The sound that Mad!Virus emits is so horrible, terrifying and heartbreaking all at once that both Dark and Anti quickly cover their ears. As Mad!Virus stands over the dead body flickering in-and-out of existence.

Then turns to the now covering demons and screams;  
“ YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS YOU TRAITORS! YOU KILLED WHAT WAS OURS!” 

As he produces a long machete in one hand and the other a bright ball of blue light. 

The two demons just look at each other when Mad!Virus starts to move towards them. “You will die! We will see to that.”

As mad virus is about to struck he feels a hand grab his wrists. 

“Mad!Virus stop!” a voice says to his left. 

“No they need to suffer. They killed Infelix.” Mad!Virus continues.

“No.” the voices says it moves to stand in front of Anti and Dark.

The glowing masked creature stops in his tracks and looks at a figure holding his wrists. 

“I'm not dead.” Infelix lowers his voice.  
“I am here. Look at me Mad.” The creature blinks behind his mask. 

“Infelix?” 

“Yes. Now come back to me Mad.” 

“But we... I thought that…” The creature is starting to shrink taking the form of a masked man.

“I'm so sorry.” Infelix whispers as his free hand comes up to stroke Mad’s mask.

 

“I didn't mean for you to think I've died. This was a test for Anti and Dark. You shouldn't have heard any of it.” 

The two said demons who are currently just watching the whole thing unravel while gripping each other's hands tightly finally speaks up. 

“You thought.” Dark begins. 

“But we would.” Anti continues 

“Silence!” Infelix turns to the two demons eyes glowing in a blue hue. 

“You did as I asked, thank you. Now leave.” 

Neither having to be told twice nods in acknowledgment and disappears. One through glitches and the other through shadows. 

“But I thought.?” Mad finally himself says as he leans into Infelix touch.

“I heard you talking you said…” Mad reaches out a hand towards Infelix shoulder in an attempt to steady himself and/or to confirm that Infelix is actually real. Infelix smiles at Mad. 

“I told them to kill an impostor not me.” 

“An impostor?” Mad asks and glances over at the body. 

“You mean” 

“I thought it would be a good idea for them to do a chore and let out some steam and in the same time prove their loyalty to me.” Infelix moves closer as he feels Mad wrap possessive arms around him. Infelix doing the same. 

“You really don't think those two idiots would be able to kill me do you?” 

“I don’t. But I wasn't there. I thought something went wrong and that I was too late.” Mad looks straight into Infelix”s eyes.

“Never again you hear me.” 

His fingers are starting to leave bruises where their gripping tightly on Infelix’s waist, his nails nails digging for blood.

“You do this again without telling me and I will kill you myself.” 

“If you say so.” Infelix smiles and kisses Mad”s mask.


End file.
